1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel organosilicon compound comprising a radiation-polymerizable functional group or a haloalkyl group, a norbornane skeleton structure, and a hydrolyzable silyl group, as well as a method of producing such an organosilicon compound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Organosilicon compounds having a hydrolyzable silyl group generally generate a silanol group in the presence of water, and this silanol group is able to react with a hydroxyl group on the surface of an inorganic material, meaning the organosilicon compound can be used for surface treatment of the inorganic material. Furthermore, organosilicon compounds of this type that also comprise an organic functional group that reacts with organic resins are widely used as silane coupling agents, organic and inorganic resin modifiers, adhesion assistants and additives, and the use and application of such compounds is well known, with numerous patent applications having been filed.
In a typical silane coupling agent, the hydrolyzable silyl group site that reacts with inorganic materials and the organic functional group site that reacts with organic resins are almost always linked via a linear hydrocarbon chain. However, the treated item obtained by conducting treatment with the silane coupling agent is frequently used under high-temperature conditions, and the low heat resistance of the linear hydrocarbon chain under such conditions often creates problems.
Against this background, a norbornane skeleton structure, which is a polycyclic hydrocarbon skeleton structure, is a three dimensionally rigid structure, and it is known that incorporating this skeleton structure into the structure of an organic polymer increases the heat resistance of the polymer.
In conventional silane coupling agents, the incorporation of a functional group such as an acryloyl group, methacryloyl group, epoxy group, amino group or mercapto group as an organic group that reacts with organic resins is well known, and such silane coupling agents are used in all manner of applications.